muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster in the Mirror
2681 I've been browsing a site Alex has been using for song source info. They all seem pretty legit. One the page I linked to, "Monster in the Mirror" is listed as appearing in 2681 (probably the 1st appearance). I'll park it here until we can prove that's true. - Oscarfan 02:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, to be honest, I'm starting to get a feeling that's just, unfortunetly, another fan site, becuase I noticed Danny added on the article for this song that the date this song was written in was 1990, while that site lists the song being written in 1989. Wattamack4 02:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::I wouldn't call it a fan site. The info seems to be quite specific and almost accurate to be made by fans. Besides, some dates on that site are different from others anyway. "Once is Not Enough" is listed as being from 1990 and 1991. - Oscarfan 02:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Correct that; it looks as though it was orignally added by Michael, but he didn't give out a source, so I'm not sure if I should take it out or leave it or not. Wattamack4 21:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Albums give the song a 1990 copyright, though the copyright dates for many Sesame Street songs are the year after the start of the season (for example, the "Sesame Street Theme" is copyrighted 1970 instead of 1969). "40 Years of Sunny Days" lists that segment as having premiered in season 21. --Minor muppetz 02:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which date is the correct one, though? Wattamack4 02:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::Hard to tell. #2681 aired in 1990, but the segment could've aired earlier than that. Normally, we go with what albums and such give as a date. If the general consensus of albums give the song a copyright date of 1990, then that's what we use. - Oscarfan 02:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Celebs in the Mirror I took a bunch of pictures from the celebrity version, and I can't figure out who some of the celebs are. Can anybody help? Image:Mirror1.jpg|1. Robert MacNeil, Chubby Checker, Candice Bergen, Kadeem Hardison, Geena Davis, Robin Williams (tucked away) Image:Mirror2.jpg|2. Gene Siskel, Roger Ebert, Glenn Close Image:Mirror3.jpg|3. Jeff Goldblum, Whoopi Goldberg, Tracey Ullman, Candice Bergen, Glenn Close, Robin Williams Image:Mirror4.jpg|4. Kadeem Hardison, Jeff Smith, Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum Image:Mirror5.jpg|5. Tyne Daly, Lou Diamond Phillips, Chubby Checker, Robin Williams, Kadeem Hardison Image:Mirror6.jpg|6. Robert MacNeil, Charlayne Hunter-Gault, Blair Underwood, Malcolm Jamal-Warner, Julia Roberts Image:Mirror7.jpg|7. Bo Jackson, Kid n' Play, María Conchita Alonso Image:Mirror8.jpg|8. María Conchita Alonso, Bo Diddley, Ray Charles Image:Mirror9.jpg|9. Ray Charles, Whoopi Goldberg, Blair Underwood, Play Image:Mirror10.jpg|10. The Simpsons -- Danny (talk) 03:36, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :From the hairstyle, I think one of the guys in the background in image 7 is Christopher "Kid" Reid of Kid and Play (and I think that's "Play" in image 9). They appeared in a sketch with Count von Count during this time period, so it makes sense. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:10, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::According to the credits listed here, the two missing names are Charlayne Hunter-Gault and María Conchita Alonso. — Joe (talk) 14:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC)